Lelouch's lies against Kallen's loyalty
by Lelouch of Britannia
Summary: Spoilers for R2 ep 19. Lelouch lies to Kallen but how loyal is Kallen to Lelouch that no matter what he says she will stick by his side.
1. Lies and Loyalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

What if Kallen figured out when Lelouch was telling a lie before he got betrayed?

-

In full Zero costume going down the elevator resting with his Q-1 better known as the ace of the Black knights Kallen beside him. Losing his sister in the blast was almost too much for him. His sister was the only thing that kept him going but now that she was dead and C.C losing her memories the only one who could possibly comfort him was Kallen.

Kallen was trying to comfort Lelouch by talking about her sister and trying to show how much there alike. She knew him to the point where she loved him. She knew that with everything that happened to him she would be the only one that could possibly help him and as head of the Zero squad his personal squad under his direct command she almost seen herself as his knight and would do anything for him but in the condition he is in now she can do very little for him.

As the elevator comes to a stop they both get off and proceed forward. The awkward silence in the warehouse was almost unbearable to her so she kept trying to comfort Zero. a bright light flashes right in front of them.

"Surrender Zero!" Tohdoh one of the main leaders of Zero's army yells

"How dare you try to run a con game on us" Chiba one of Tohdoh's last loyal soldier yells

"We know everything about your geass power" Ohgi the man who is in second of command yells. Lelouch looks up at the ledge they are standing on and looks at the guns they are pointing.

Below that ledge are some knightmares and below them is Diethard. "Zero the renowned hero dies in battle before he could triumph, but his gallant life and daring deeds will continue to live on in myth and legend" Diethard announces with a camera on his shoulder

"Is that the script you have written for me Diethard" Lelouch replies

"Actually I wanted to film your brilliant campaign and glorious victory over Britannia, but I am afraid that show has been permanently cancelled"

Lelouch begins to panic in his Zero outfit "what do I do, the knightmares are beyond my reach but Ohgi and the others are defenseless, if I can use my geass on them secretly

"Everyone trusted you Zero" Minami yells with a gun pointed at Zero-Lelouch

"Inoue and Yoshida sacrificed their lives for you" Sugiyama yells with his gun also pointed at Zero-Lelouch

Kallen immediately steps in front of Zero "wait a minute this is all on sided, look how far we come cause of zero at least let him answer" Kallen yells in a almost pleading voice trying to save his leader's life

"Your are in the way Kallen" Tamaki yells

"Do you want to die with Zero?" Sugiyama raising his voice to be heard above Tamaki

"Don't tell me he used his geass on you to?" Minami yells willing to shoot Kallen if necessary

Kallen begins to whisper "I need an answer Lelouch, what do I mean to you? I have to know, if I can stay with you I would, please"

"Lelouch glances at Kallen then looks to the in the top left corner and sees someone "Schneizel, made your move and now calling check, there is no way out of this for me its over" Lelouch says but only loud enough so he can hear it

"Please answer me Lelouch" Kallen begs

"Muhahahaha, fools you finally figured it out that  
I have been using you all, that's right (Lelouch takes his mask) you are all just pawns in my game" Lelouch says hiding is true feelings

"Zero so you really are" Ohgi says with a shocked voice

"Zeroo!" Tamaki yells

"Lelouch no" Kallen says in disbelief

"Kallen you were my most useful piece much like a well played knight, this whole world was the board for the game and all for my entertainment" Lelouch was lying the best he could to save Kallen

"I see" Kallen looks at Lelouch with a steady look and tears begin to swell in her eyes. "You are lying to me I know it, this isn't something Zero or Lelouch would say you are lying and I know you don't mean any of that" Kallen hugs Lelouch not letting go "if you die I will die also"

Lelouch quickly reanalyzes the situation for he can't let Kallen die "Kallen I might know a way for us to live but you will have to remove the contact in my left eye" he whispers to Kallen. Kallen looks up to Lelouch and nods her head. She removes the contact and hugs tighter "I Lelouch command you all to obey me now!" with this Ohgi and all the others become under his command but the knightmares point their guns at Zero and begin to open fire. Before a single bullet reaches him the Shinkiro comes down destroying the knigtmares "R-Rolo what are you doing" Lelouch yells in surprise

After destroying the knightmares Rolo comes out of the cockpit and walks up to Lelouch "you were lying right brother, I over heard you that you were lying and you were lying about what you said right?"

Lelouch looks at Rolo then to Kallen "you are right Rolo I was lying we may not be brothers by birth but the time we spent was real and I just got caught up in the moment of losing Nunally" Lelouch smiles at Rolo who smiles back.

Lelouch looks over to Ohgi and the others who are just standing their "I command you to kill Schneizel and the others" once their hunted down and killed on the ship he gathers them up again "now you will destroy any evidence you have that could even give you the thought of betraying me and you will never attempt or even think about betraying me again. You will also forget all the events that transpired here is that understood. The people just nod their heads "good now carry on like nothing happened"

Lelouch puts his helmet back on and tells Rolo he will talk with later cause he needs to tell something to Kallen in private. They reach his private quarters and sit down "Kallen are you mad or disappointed with me?"

Kallen looks at Lelouch with a puzzling face and sits down in the couch beside him. "no, why do you ask?"

"The fact that I had to geass your friends and that I lied to you in an attempt to save you, not to mention I nearly got you killed"

"I wasn't worried Lelouch and I don't mind the orders you gave them, at least they still aren't compelled to be puppets"

"Good then on with conquering Japan and Britannia"

"Before we do that Lelouch there is something I must give you"

"What would that b" before Lelouch could finish Kallen was already leaning toward him, she removes his mask and leans closer. Her warm breath on his lips and leaning ever closer, both turning red and savoring every moment of this until their lips meet. They only kiss for a couple of seconds but for those two it seemed like hours. Until Kallen breaks away and smiles "glad to be back Lelouch"

"I am very happy you returned Kallen"

-

Done. Well that was interesting and I really hoped you enjoyed it

I think this is a really great story but I don't know if I should continue it or not. I will if you want me to but if you don't also let me know cause I probably won't do anything with this story unless you want me to so leave me a review if I should continue this


	2. The start of a plan

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

10 reviews on my first chapter and it is 9 yes to 0 the extra one didn't say. So I am writing another chapter of this thank you all who voted I hope I get to read more of your reviews

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing now Lelouch?" asks Kallen

"Well I still plan on" Lelouch gets cut off by a knocking sound at the door

"The helicopter that Schneizel came on what do we do about them?" Rolo says calmly

Lelouch gets up and puts back on his Zero mask and opens the door "We will have to get rid of them"

"What's your plan big brother"

"Rolo I need you to geass this area and tie up everyone on the helicopter so they cant move"

"You got it big brother" Rolo uses his geass and everyone within his range immediately stops moving. He rushes over to the helicopter and ties up everyone on board. Then he jumps off the helicopter and turns off his geass"

"Is the task complete Rolo?"

"It is"

Lelouch walks over to the helicopter "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to obey my every command" Lelouch unties the guards and the guards immediately stand up and salute Lelouch

"Yes your highness" they yell under the influence of his geass

"Good, now in three hours I want u to ram this helicopter into the Avalon's flotation device" The guards salute Lelouch again and fly the helicopter

Lelouch still in his Zero costume walks back into his room to make plan his next move to conquer Britannia and Kallen follows right behind him. "I just realized something Lelouch"

Lelouch takes off his mask and looks at Kallen "What would that be?"

"Where is pizza girl, she usually ruins the romantic moments like when she said Tabasco sauce"

Lelouch begins blushing as he starts remembering the moment "you are right, I had better find her cause without her memories it will be a problem if she is found out" Lelouch walks over to the giant computer he has in his room and plays back all the cameras

Kallen looks at the playbacks with Lelouch "you have cameras all over do you even have them in the bedrooms?"

"No I do not, what do you take me for?" Lelouch asks

"Just making sure that u aren't spying on me"

Lelouch keeps looking at the play backs "there she went with the knight of six"

Kallen looks at the Lelouch "but why would she go with her"

"I don't know" Lelouch begins thinking of everything he can and he is running out of time. In a couple of hours the helicopter will crash and he still hasn't prepared the black knights for the attack "I am running out of time"

Lelouch was starting to lose hope that his plan was going to fail. That was until his communicator went off "Zero this is Ohgi, we found the emperor of Britannia and he is on Kamine Island"

"Understood, Ohgi call a emergency meeting we need to change our plans" Lelouch closes the communicator. "Hahahahaha!" Lelouch starts to laugh evilly "This is perfect, now I can make him pay for everything"

Kallen who is watching Lelouch gives him a slap across the face "Lelouch stop it" She runs over and hugs him tightly "please stop, I don't want to lose you to madness"

His eyes open wide and stare at her "K-Kallen"

"Lelouch" Is Kallen's only reply

"We had better go to the meeting Kallen"

"But what about C.C?"

"Don't worry I have everything planned" Kallen nods her head and follows Lelouch to the war room

When they arrive Lelouch sits down at the head of the table and Kallen right beside him "now then lets get to the point, we know the emperor is at Kamine Island, so we must attack cause if he falls we win, but he have a few obstacles, first is the FLEIJA, second is the knights of the round, If we destroy the ship the FLEJIA are on then all that will be left is the knights of the round so here is my plan"

After he tells the black knights his plan everyone gets into position to take down the emperor of Britannia. Lelouch told them that an explosion will single the start of the mission and disable the FLEIJA. Lelouch looks down at his watch "everything is as scheduled so three, two, one" The Black Knights witness a huge explosion on the Avalon's flotation device "now begin the operation!"

* * *

Well that's all you will just have to wait and see for next time what will happen in the battle and if u have any suggestions on it let me know it would be very useful

Well I hope I didn't disappoint the people who voted yes if I did let me know and I will change this chapter and sorry it was short


	3. The Outcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

My last chapter didn't get a lot of reviews actually only 2 but it isn't a surprise not a really good chapter anyway but this chapter will be quite interesting. So leave me a review please

* * *

Lelouch takes off in his knightmare the Shinkiro. He leads the main force at the front lines when Kallen sends Lelouch a transmission "Zero are you sure about this plan of yours if it fails you will be the first one killed"

"Kallen I am Zero the man of miracles, it will work" Kallen nods her head and closes the transmission. Lelouch looks out his monitors and sees the emperor's personal army charging at him in an arrowhead formation. Lelouch begins smiling behind his mask "I thought you would do that, a formation used to pierce the center of the opposing army and since I am at the center you decided to charge at me thinking to end it quickly, well vanish" Lelouch quickly pulls down a keyboard and hits a button opening the chest of the Shinkiro and using his upgraded weapon. It shoots a beam of high concentrated energy right at the oncoming force and the force quickly scatters and suffers minor losses.

The beam breaks the ranks of the Empire's forces and scatters them. Using the confusion to their advantage Lelouch quickly leaves the front lines and instructs the battle from the rear. Kallen uses the Gurren's amazing speed to crush anyone trying to follow him. She leads the assault to try and keep the enemy disorganized and any knightmare she goes up against are immediately destroyed.

The battle goes in favour of the Black knights until a voice yells in the distance "Don't think you are the only one who has speed"

The Gurren is rammed by a white transformable knightmare "so the Knight of three wants to face me"

Gino begins laughing in the knightmare "yep you are right, so let's see how our knightmares compare"

Tohdoh rushes to aid Kallen but is stopped but is stopped by five slash harkens "your fight is with me, the Knight of one Bismarck"

With Kallen fighting Gino and Tohdoh fighting Bismarck his plan might fail "Kallen quickly finish the Knight of three because I don't think Tohdoh can beat the Knight of one"

"Understood" Kallen rushes toward Gino but Gino transforms his knightmare and doges her attack

"You can't hit me" Kallen tries to attack again but misses again cause of the speed of his knightmare while it is transformed it matches Kallen "doesn't matter how fast you are my Tristan can match you"

Kallen charges at Gino again but as Gino transforms to dodge her attack the gurren fires its claw at him clipping the flotation device. The Tristan transforms back into its knightmare form but its head is immediately destroyed by Kallen's Gurren leaving the Tristan to crash onto the island.

With the knight of three disabled all that leaves is the Knight of one. Tohdoh tries to keep up with the knight of one but is nearly destroyed somehow predicting all of his moves before hand. Before Bismarck finishes Tohdoh off but Xingke intercepts it and pushes him back. "I got here as soon as I could, I will cover Tohdoh and takeout Bismarck"

"Then I will take Kallen and we will defeat the emperor" Lelouch uses his main weapon again to blast a hole through the enemy's ranks "Kallen cover me, we are taking out the emperor" Kallen rushes in front of Lelouch disposing of everyone who tries to get in her way.

They land in some trees and rush inside cave. "Brings back memories right Lelouch, where we were stranded and stole the Gawain, plus your capture at the hands of Suzaku" as they continue inward they see Anya the Knight of six laying down unconscious. Lelouch notices a terminal and begins playing around with it to open the stone door. When he does open the door it a great flash of golden light fills the room and the two enter.

* * *

As their eyes adjust to the light they look around seeing two giant pillars extending into a giant reddish orange globe in the sky. Lelouch's eyes fall upon C.C and he takes off his helmet and drops it "I thought you would be here"

C.C turns around "So you have come"

The emperor who is standing right in the center facing the orange globe turns around to face Lelouch "so you have come to see the death of God"

"No I came to stop you"

"Stop me and you won't ever learn what happened to your mother and Nunnally"

"How could I believe someone who lies to their own children?"

"Would u believe me then?" A voice calls steeping out from behind Charles. She is a tall black haired woman with light purple eyes and a brownish orange dress "it has been a long time Lelouch, my son

"Mother is that really you" Lelouch turns to his father with anger in his eyes "How despicable are you, projecting an image of my mother"

"No Lelouch it is really me, on the day of my death V.V called me down for some sort of meeting, he tried to kill me and use Nunnally as the witness, but their was another witness Anya, so I hid my soul inside her"

Charles begins talking "I had Marianne body removed and I erased Anya's and Nunnally's memories to put them out of harms way"

"Lelouch we sent you away to protect you" Marianne says

"Marianne I think we staled long enough" Charles called. He takes out his right hand and points the palm toward C.C. The outside begins shattering like glass and two giant pillars surrounded my darkness appear extending all the way to the globe and C.C's code begins glowing.

Marianne faces the globe "soon God will die and everyone who has died will be resurrected again"

Charles beings walking to C.C "now C.C when our codes touch God will die"

Kallen turns toward Lelouch "what was your reason for wanting to destroy Britannia?"

Lelouch turns back "to get rid of the system, the strong should not oppress the weak but instead help them, thus the black knights, the knights for justice"

"You still keeping on the lie that is Zero?"

Lelouch gives a smile "yes I am Kallen"

Kallen smiles back "Then as long as you are Zero I will follow you"

Lelouch and Kallen run beside C.C. Lelouch stands in front of C.C "I won't allow this"

"It is too late for you to do anything for it has already begun" Charles yells

"Hehehe, but I am Zero the man of miracles" removes the contact in his left eye

"There is no one you can use your geass on, it has no effect"

"You are wrong Charles there is someone I can use my geass on"

"WHAT!"

"That's right" Lelouch faces the orange globe "you said that everyone is unequal, these were your exact words and C's world is the collective conscious of those people who are unequal"

"You are a fool Lelouch the power of the kings cannot win against God"

"This is not about winning this is request, here my God, the collective conscious of all people here me, please don't stop the flow of time!" Lelouch's right eye all of a sudden shows the symbol of geass

Marianne begins running toward Lelouch "Lelouch you ungrateful child"

Kallen pushes her away "stay away from Zero"

"But wouldn't you like to see your family cause I am sure this war made you lose someone"

"It has but the world you want isn't a world they would want to live in" the globe in the sky begins to glow and have the symbol of geass on it

Marianne quickly looks behind her "The towers are dissolving" Marianne yells and looks down "what's happing to us?"

"We are being devoured by C's world?" Charles yelled

"But what about C.C, why isn't it happening to her? She agreed to this as much as we did"

C.C sits down and hugs her legs "I'm sorry, I realized this was wrong"

"Lelouch!" Charles yells and runs up to him grabbing Lelouch's throat "if you deny me then there is nothing left for the world except chaos"

"I won't let that happen I will save the world, now be gone!"Charles and Marianne disappear "C.C what are you doing?"

C.C walks forward and turns around to face Lelouch "I have decided to go with them"

"C.C why?" Lelouch asks

"I have been in this world far enough, I wanted to get rid of this code to die and pass it on to you, but I can let you suffer like I have, I have grown to fond of you to let it happen, so I decided I will take the code with me" C.C's body starts disappearing just like Charles and Marianne's did. C.C walks over to Lelouch and kisses him passionately on the lips "don't worry Lelouch you wont be alone" C.C's eyes fall to Kallen and she smiles to her. Kallen starts blushing to what C.C said "its time for me to go Lelouch, fair well" C.C's body disappears

Lelouch turns around and being walking away "Lelouch" Kallen asks "what now?"

He stops in front of his mask and puts it on "I can't let this stop me I am Zero, so now our next plan will be to make Britannia join the UFN"

"Lelouch how will we do that?"

"We will ask the new emperor to do it"

"What are you talking about Lelouch when Britannia chooses their next emperor I don't think they will help us"

"Oh he is going to help us"

"How do you plan to do that?"

Lelouch begins to smile "you shall see" Lelouch walks off with Kallen right behind him

* * *

That's the end of this chapter….I hope you liked it

Please tell me what you thought of the battle I need to know if it needs improvement

I also need to know what you thought if the dialog with Charles and such

How did you think of C.C in the end?

Please leave me a review. A review gives me inspiration that you still like this story and want me to continue..but if u don't then leave me a bad review I just want a review please


	4. All Hail Lelouch

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass……If I did code geass would have a lot more people saying All Hail Lelouch

I would like to thank Worker 72 who has left a Review on every chapter I have written

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen enter their knightmares. Someone calls Lelouch's communicator "Zero this is Ohgi, we need you back to the Ikaruga"

"Understood" he turns switches the frequency and calls Kallen "Kallen, we head back to the Ikaruga"

"Yes sir" is Kallen's only reply. The take their knightmares and land on the black knights airship and proceeds to his room

As they walk Lelouch calls up Jeremiah "Jeremiah any luck?" he asks in a pleading voice.

"Sorry but no"

Tears begin falling in Lelouch's eyes "Then return to the Ikaruga"

"Of course"

Lelouch closes the communicator, wipes off his tears, and calls Rolo "Rolo please meet at my room"

The doors open and Rolo steps into the room "What is it you need big brother"

"Rolo, I need you to go back to Ashford and let everyone know I am alright so they aren't worried about me"

"But brother, you might die without me"

"Rolo please, we cant have people getting suspicious of me, this is a job only you can do"

"I understand" Rolo leaves the room and takes the Vincent landing it near the Tokyo settlement and heads to Ashford

After twenty minutes Jeremiah comes in "master Lelouch what is it that you require of me"

"Jeremiah, you have been extremely loyal to me, I will be taking the Britannian throne and you are going to be a top general in the army"

Jeremiah bows in the traditional Britannian way "thank you my lord" Jeremiah stands up and leaves the room

Kallen comes in only a few minutes after Jeremiah leaves "Zero all the main members of the black knights want to know your next plan"

"I understand Kallen but before I go to that I think you should know something" Lelouch removes his mask and goes to a drawer. He takes out another contact lens and puts it in his other eye

"Lelouch, why do you have so many contact lenses?"

"Cause their easy to lose when u are constantly taking them out

"Would you like to hear my plan Kallen" she just nods her head "I am taking the Britannian throne and I want you to be my knight" Lelouch walks toward Kallen and stops right in front of her "and possibly more"

Kallen begins blushing "possibly more?!"

He leans in and kisses her lips gently. Kallen's face matches her hair but kisses him back. They continue to kiss both wanting to go further, both wanting each other and they both know they have a meeting.

* * *

Lelouch, Kallen, and Jeremiah enter the meeting hall. Zero and the others that entered with him head to the end of the table "We have a question we need to ask" Ohgi says standing up "around the time you left for the emperor large earthquakes and strange lights appeared all over the world and before you came out they all vanished, care to explain?"

Kallen looks to Lelouch wondering if he was going to lie out of this "The Emperor was using a weapon to make the world more to his liking and so I killed him and when I did the weapon ceased and was destroyed" Lelouch replies

Kallen thinks "not exactly a lie, it is the truth with some very important details left out"

Ohgi sits down "understand and Zero now what do we do?"

"We can't let Britannia choose its next emperor or we will be fighting again, we need someone on our side to become emperor"

Xingke who is also at the meeting stands up "the Britannians won't acknowledge anyone unless it is a member of the royal family, how do u plan on gaining their support?"

"Lelouch via Britannia will be the one who claims the throne"

Ohgi stands up "He is supposed to be dead and even if he is alive how do u expect him to help us"

"He is alive, Nunnally was supposed to be dead along with Lelouch but they found her, I was proclaimed dead by the Britannians but I was alive, he is alive and he has been helping us in the shadows"

Xingke sits down but Ohgi keeps talking "how can we trust a man we have never seen, especially when he is a member of the Britannian royal family?"

"You trust me, you have never seen my face but you still trust me"

"That's because you have shown us that you can beat Britannia"

Zero takes off his mask and sets it on the table "I am Lelouch via Britannia!"

Everyone gasps at the sight of their fabled leader actually being a member of the royal family "but why fight them, your own people, was it just to gain the throne?" Ohgi continues

"No I hate Britannia and I will change it to something better, and the first thing I am going to do is free the numbers, you will see this world will soon be on the path to peace"

The members of the Black knights stare at Lelouch not knowing whether to believe him or not "I will go with him" Kallen says "and if anything goes wrong I will be there to make it right" The Black knights nod in approval. They may not know Lelouch's intention but they can all trust Kallen.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen fly to the Tokyo settlement and Lelouch uses geass on some people to give them a private plane ride to Britannia. Along the way Lelouch and Kallen discuss their plans "Kallen I am going to geass the nobles to allow me to become emperor and when the guards will come to stop me, what will you do to prevent this?"

"When they come I will be in op of the throne room hiding and when they do I will come down and do a Suzaku spin kick on them"

"You can do that?"

"Yea, fight Suzaku enough and you learn a trick or two"

-

As they land they take a private runway to not be seen by anyone and Lelouch gets a cab to take them to the emperor's palace he uses his geass on a bunch of royal soldiers to let all the nobles and family that the emperor is coming in a week

In the meantime Lelouch and Kallen stay at a fancy hotel for the next week.

"Lelouch right now I feel like a Stadtfeld instead of a Kouzuki, there is just way to much stuff happening and people delivering everything we need just doesn't feel right to me"

"Well when I take the throne its going to happen a lot more"

"(Sighs) well do I have to act all fancy snobbish"

"No, just act like yourself"

The buzzer rings and Kallen answers it "hello"

"Hi miss Lamperouge here is the food you ordered (he leaves the food at the doorway) have a great day"

Kallen quickly turns around and gives Lelouch an evil glare "LELOUCH! Why the hell am I called Miss Lamperouge!"

Lelouch just uses his casual tone "cause the Stadtfelds disowned their daughter and Kouzukis is Japanese and it would seem suspicious"

"Why does it have to be yours?"

"Do you not like my last name?"

"Its not that it's the fact it is associated with you"

"I see"

* * *

The week goes by fast with Lelouch and Kallen making preparations for their hostile takeover. They order a taxi and arrive at the capital Pendragon. They arrive at the gates and Lelouch uses geass on everyone he sees to let both of them pass. They move on to the throne room using passages and other secret routes. Lelouch takes her to the roof and shows her the opening she will be coming down on and Lelouch goes back down and changes into the Zero outfit while Kallen changes into her Black Knights outfit.

"Now annoying his Royal majesty" the guard yells

Lelouch walks in wearing his Zero outfit and his helmet underneath his arm. As he walks down the red carpet and everyone stares in shock as the greatest opponent to Britannia is a member of the royal family Lelouch V Britannia "he was alive" says one of the sisters

"That was Zero all along but why?" says another

Lelouch sits down on the throne and puts his helmet on the arm "I am Lelouch Vi Britannia 99th emperor to the Holy Britannian Empire"

"What, where our father" the first daughter asks"

"Charles Zi Britannia was slain at my hand, there for according to Charles that only the strong survive I am now the rightful air to Britannia" Lelouch proclaims

"What, guards seize this imbecile for opposing our glorious Britannia and the slaying of our emperor:

Three guards with spears come running to Lelouch pointing their spears right at him but Lelouch doesn't move. As the guards come closer Kallen comes down using Suzaku's spin kick knocking all the guards out. "This is my knight Kallen Kouzuki; I place upon her the title of Knight of Zero higher then all other knights, now as for the rest of u" Lelouch stands up "Acknowledge me as emperor!"

The crowd begins screaming "ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH"

* * *

Sorry it took so long school starting up and all that

Lelouch commands u to on the reviews say all hail Lelouch..I will be counting to see how many people do that compared to the people who read this chapter and don't say it…these numbers will be used in the next chapter so please do it


	5. The UFN's Decleration of War

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass…but I wonder if I could buy the rights to it someday

I think this should be my second last chapter then this is done

* * *

"It has been two days since Lelouch VI Britannia ascended the throne and he is now getting ready for his speech to everyone under the Britannian flag" some announcer states

Lelouch in his new outfit similar to his Zero one but now white and gold with the Black Knights symbol replaced with a Britannian one. Kallen who was never to far from him is wearing the traditional Knights of the round uniform with a dark red cape. Lelouch was getting ready for his speech when Kallen taps him on the shoulder and whispers "Lelouch you plan to release the areas right"

"Yes"

"And you plan on getting rid of the nobility"

"Yes"

"Good cause I am tired of all this stuff with me being treated like an over privileged papered brat"

Lelouch tried his best to suppress a giggle from that statement "don't worry, most of that will be gone but you will have to put up with everyone saying yes my lord to you, oh its time for me to make my speech" Lelouch steps out on the platform just as his father did before him "I am Lelouch VI Britannia 99th emperor to the Holy Britannian empire, I took the role as Zero to prove my father wrong, he believed that the strong should oppress the weak but this is wrong, the strong should defend the weak, he believed the weak were worthless and I was cast away, but I have shown that the weak can become strong, by becoming Zero and by me becoming Britannia's emperor, now then my first order is the release of all areas, Britannians you may live in their respected country if you wish but the people their wont be called by a number they will be called by their countries name and my second order of business is to remove the nobility system!"

The people all at this meeting look at eachother with shocked looks. Many of them happy and a few are in anger for they no longer have any power. Cries of joy and anger are heard and to avoid anything happening Lelouch leaves the stage and rendezvous with Kallen. They leave the area and go to the palace

* * *

They walk down a hall to the throne room "what do we do now Lelouch"

"With the release of the numbers and the nobility no longer having power people will consider me a man of justice and the masses will support me, in which case I can get Britannia to join the UFN and we can start on the path of peace"

"That's good Lelouch"

"But one problem remains, Suzaku and the knights of the round"

"If they come I will just destroy them with the Gurren"

"But we left the knightmares with Rakshata remember"

"Damn, then how am I supposed to protect you if they attack?"

"Jeremiah should be coming any day with them"

"Lelouch I know he is loyal to you but it is hard for me to accept him as an ally, when I destroyed him and was the cause of the way he is now"

"He won't hold that against you, he is completely loyal to me"

Lelouch sits on the throne waiting while Kallen stands on his right side always seems to be on edge for not everyone likes Lelouch and you never know when someone will try to attack him. "Your majesty I have returned" A voice booms

"Jeremiah so glad you came, you got what I asked?"

"Of course your majesty, and also as you predicted many nobles have a plane headed to Cambodia"

"As I thought, Intelligence reports say that a huge weapon is being built there"

Kallen break into their conversation "is it then time to join the UFN, or is waiting part of your plan"

"No I think it's almost time, most of the masses agree with me but there are some who still question me, we need to get everyone to trust me" Lelouch, Kallen, and Jeremiah walk to the war room. No one else is their Lelouch didn't need any advisers to his military plans. He checks over his sheet of military personal and where they are located. He looks at the position of all military bases and the location of Cambodia "I don't have much time, that weapon they are building will be done soon, especially with all the nobles and their money helping" Lelouch looks over everything "nine percent of the nobles have geass on them and another four percent either support me or don't oppose me this will have to be dealt with"

* * *

In three days time the people of Britannia are getting settled to this new ruler. The people begin living better lives and some people are getting along with other non Britannians. Then all the screens in Britannia light up showing Lelouch in full view and this announcement being broadcast worldwide "My fellow Brtinnians, it has not been long since I have taken the throne but already people are living better lives, now there is only one thing to do to make this peace last, I Lelouch Vi Britannia order Britannia to join the UFN!" The people become in shock. Join with the very people who killed many of their loved ones "I know some of you resent the idea of joining, but if we let past grudges hold us back then the cycle of blood will only continue, the meeting will be held at a place that's neutral to both the UFN and Britannia, Japan, the place will be Ashford academy, I will come personally in good faith and I will only bring my Knight, in one weeks time we shall meet and the fate of the earth shall be decided"

* * *

In exactly one week later Lelouch gets on his private jet with Kallen and head to Japan. "Here it is his majesty's personal jet" Milly says over the television "their he is the emperor of justice Lelouch Vi Britannia" a huge crowd is outside Acadmey cheering as Lelouch's jet lands. He steps out of it and waves to the crowd with Kallen walking right behind him. She is looking at all the Black Knights that were once her comrades and now will be again. Ohgi and some of the Black Knights walk up to Lelouch and stand there just starring at him. They were expecting an order from him like they did during the Black rebellion.

"Nice to meet you members of the" Lelouch gets cut off by Ohgi

"Lelouch you don't need to do that the world knows who u are now please follow me"

Lelouch and Kallen follow Ohgi to the gymnasium of the school. As Lelouch follows he looks over the crowd of people cheering his name and see Rolo.

After Lelouch gained the throne Rolo was hounded with questions about if he was royalty and why he isn't with Lelouch. Rolo became so nervous once he even called Lelouch's old cell phone number. Now people only think that he was ordered to watch after Lelouch like a bodyguard but now just trying to live his life.

Lelouch enters the gymnasium and looks around the core member s of the UFN around him. Lelouch proceeds to the center where a pedestal is. He stands at the pedestal watching to see what they do "Greetings members of the UFN it is nice to see you all again"

"Greetings former Zero, Emperor Lelouch" Some of the UFN members say

"Members of the UFN it is nice to god you all again"

"Emperor Lelouch don't try to soften us up it wont work" Ohgi says

"You sound dissatisfied with me, do you not like the current Britannia?"

"That remains to be seen" Xingke answers

"I created the UFN and I know how it is run"

"Then you also know that if we were to allow Britannia to join then u would of all the votes and it wouldn't be a voting no longer, you would have all the power" Kaguya says

"Then I will decrease my votes by thirty percent"

Everyone their laughs at this "As expected from Zero, with this peace is assured, no more war finally" They all cheer. But as they cheer multiple alerts go off around Japan alerting an evacuation of certain places. Lelouch phones the Avalon piloted by Jeremiah at the moment

"What's going on Jeremiah?"

"As you predicted all military bases around the Pacific Ocean have been blown up, and that's most of the Black knights and where are own military was, but we were able to evacuate many people"

Tohdoh come running in announcing the same thing. Everyone turns their eyes to Lelouch thinking something seems off "Was it you Lelouch" Ohgi asks

"No why would I blow up my own military base"

"Then who was it"

The TV screen in the gymnasium comes down and shows a young brown haired man in a Knight of the rounds uniform "SUZAKU!"

"Yes Lelouch"

"You destroyed the bases?"

"Yes"

"There were innocent people their"

"Its better then having to serve under u, so we found someone to replace you"

"Who would that be?" The screen moves from Suzaku to a little girl in a wheel chair with her eyes open showing the same kind of eyes Lelouch

"Brother I am your enemy"

"Nunnally your eyes, how, why?"

Nunnally doesn't reply to Lelouch but instead looks around "why did you all follow a man such as Zero, why do you continue to fight now?"

Ohgi "I fought to reclaim Japan and now fight to keep it"

Tohdoh "I fight for the Honour and pride of the Japanese"

Xingke "I fight for the protection and safety of the princess and my country"

Kaguya "I fight for the UFN a way of peace he gave to us, we all fought with Zero because he gave us a reason to keep going"

Nunnaly just shakes her head "And you Brother, all these people fight for you but what do you fight for?"

Lelouch just looks at her "I fought for a world where you and I can live happily, but that dream was shattered" Lelouch now uses his Zero voice "I fight for the peace of the world, what do you all fight for?"

The screen backs up showing the Knights of the round

"We fight for Britannia and we refuse to acknowledge you as its emperor, we instead choose Nunnally"

Lelouch just look at them "and you Suzaku, I know you don't fight for Britannia you fight for your own beliefs"

Suzaku just stares at Lelouch "I fight for Nunnally"

"I see and Nunnally what do you fight for?"

Nunnally lowers her gaze at Lelouch "I oppose you brother, what you done could have been avoided"

"Yea and watch as thousands of people get massacred, you are now the very thing I fought to end, if you continue like this you will leave me no choice, this conversation has no ended" Lelouch turns of the monitor using a switch under the pedestal "members of the UFN I have a request, I vote we send our forces to stop this threat before it ruins our peace"

Kaygua looks at Lelouch and then at the other members "all in favor please rise" Every member rises "Then it is in agreement the UFN declare war on Suzaku and anyone who is helping him"

"Good, I propose we rendezvous out our forces at the Japan border, I will be their personally to help, consider it my act as good fortune toward the UFN"

* * *

Now when the final chapter comes..all roles are different…Bismarck is alive and so are all the other rounds except the knight if 10…Kallen is Lelouch's knight….Nunnally has her eyes opened (will be explained in next chapter)..and yes C.C is gone…and to the one guy who left two reviews cause C.C is gone she wont be coming back

The last chapter will be very interesting…might take a while…cause battle scenes aren't my strong point and all it is one giant battle Thank you for reading this far

The nine persent I said when I said 9 percent has geass that means the last chapter got about 9 reviews and four of them said Hall Hail Lelouch which is why the four percent….now for the ones who never said All Hail Lelouch…I hope you get a dream where u are being controlled by geass…serves you right Lelouch haters (just joking) If any of you take offence srry


	6. FIN

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass we all know this….I hope

This is the final chapter I thank you all who have read to this I hope you enjoyed this story

Now let us see the outcome of Lelouch's actions

* * *

Lelouch heads on his private airplane to take him back to Britannia where he must assemble his army to face his own sister. His private jet links up with the Avalon. Lelouch's jet lands on the landing strip inside and he gets out of his jet and immediately heads to his room onboard

Kallen follows closely behind her feeling a little worried for Lelouch and what he might have to do. Kallen follows him into his room and closes the door behind them "Lelouch" is all she can say

Lelouch sits down on a chair in front of a chess set completely ignoring what she said "Damn them, using her like this, because of Bismark and Suzaku I might h-have to kill Nunnally just to hold the peace I'm trying to create, damn them all!" Lelouch yells knocking about half of the chess pieces onto the floor "Nunnally why?"

Kallen walk over to Lelouch smacking him across the face "Lelouch stop it, it is time for you to decide who you will be, are you Lelouch Lamperouge the man who hardly cares about anything except his sister, are you Zero the man of miracles, or are you Lelouch Vi Britannia the man who is the emperor of Britannia and called the Emperor of justice!?" Kallen yells with tears coming down her face "you can still save her Lelouch but only when you have figured out who you are"

Lelouch looks at Kallen realizing how selfish he is being. Kallen lost her brother and wants to fulfill her other goals but is instead caring for Lelouch "Kallen, I am all three and will bring this world to the peace it deserves and save Nunnally if I can, but this battle will cause a river of blood to flow, many casualties will be on both sides can you face that with me Kallen?"

Kallen just nods her head smiling at him, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the lips. She just smiles at him looking deep into his eyes on the outside those eyes looked of a man who is dark and full of hatred but beyond that Kallen could see the compassion, gentleness, and the deep love they have for each other. Kallen wants to be Lelocuh's in every way. Lelouch knows this and even acknowledged her feelings with similar feelings for her. Kallen looks at Lelouch and looks at the time "Lelouch, it might take a while with the Avalon to reach Britannia and since we may never see each other again after the war"

Lelouch stopped her right there not letting her have another word "Kallen we will see each other after but you are right it will be about an hour for us to arrive at Britannia" Lelouch kisses her back gently

"L-Lelouch, I love you" she says stuttering and turning red

Lelouch just smiles at her "I love you too" Kallen goes down sitting in Lelouch lap leaning against him knowing what she wants and what he wants. Kallen leans on him more kissing and while leaning down she decides to turn off the lights.

-------sorry people but the romance ends there this is rated T and I intend to keep it that way----------

They arrive at Britannia both of them prepared to get off. Lelouch gets off and immediately heads to palace to give an emergency speech. He arrives and all the television equipment is set up and he immediately broadcasts it to all of Britannia "Fellow Britannians this is proof that my father was wrong, his knights committed the act of murdering our people. Our military bases that were near the Pacific Ocean and many innocent people were caught in the blast. So I am ordering all of Britannian forces to converge here and we shall crush the traitorous knights of the round"

Lelouch walks off and back into the palace. Kallen his knight follows right behind him "Lelouch what if they attack while we are gaining our forces?"

Lelouch turns and smiles at her "don't worry about it they need to gather and army to oppose us and they plan on hiring a army of mercenaries, what I can't figure out is why did my sister join that"

* * *

It is time. All the forces that could arrive on such short notice came and they can cannot wait any longer. The forces backed by Lelouch meet the Black knights over the Pacific Ocean. Both ships turn so they are pointing the same direction and head off to face the giant fortress called Damocles. The Britannians stay on one side and the Black Knights on the other side.

There forces arrive to be greeted by the flying fortress and many mercenaries waiting for them. Lelouch calls up Ohgi on the communicator "Ohgi do you mind giving command of this battle to me?

Ohgi contacts Xingke "should we allow Lelouch control of this battle, he did give us victories as Zero"

"I see nothing wrong with it at the moment" Xingke replies

"Ok Lelouch we give u command of this battle"

"Thank you I appreciate it" Lelouch quickly changes the battle formation mixing the Britannians with the Black Knights. No one liked it but they had to put up with it for it was a direct order. The forces they were up against were many but with Lelouch they had a chance with victory they always did.

The pieces were in place now the game begins. The mercenaries move first and in an organized manner. They use their forces to surround the UFN but Lelouch was able to counter and make his own moves. Lelouch was a superior in battle tactics but for some reason was having trouble for whatever move he made was countered almost like he was playing "Schneizel how he dare teach my sister the art of war" Lelouch looks over his plans "Kallen move your squad and attack the center of their forces

"Right" Kallen moves the Gurren straight at the enemy easily destroying any knightmares that are foolish enough to oppose her. This left an opening at the front which Monica the knight of twelve takes advantage of. Leading a group of mercenaries she is able to quickly eliminate any opposition that stands in the way of her and the two flag ships.

She is able to reach the flagships only to me the hadron cannons. She is able to move out of the way but the same cannot be said for her teammates but as Monica dodges the cannons Tohdoh comes from above and bares his sword into her knightmare, destroying the knightmare and the girl inside.

* * *

Jeremiah who is on the left flank meets up with the knight of nine. She couldn't penetrate the armor of the advanced Siegfried. The rotation it makes destroys anything it comes into contact with and can easily destroy knightmares. He spins hitting her and her forces dead on ripping them to shreds but the knight of nine isn't as easily defeated for she pulls out a small sharpened spear from behind its back intending to pierce through the Siegfried. Jeremiah fires one of the small slash harkens making her back off but by the time she notices the second fired it was too late. It pierces straight through her knightmare leaving it to hang on the spike before falling into the water and exploding.

* * *

Lelouch who was scanning the battlefield when something catches his eye "where are Suzaku and Bismark?" unfortunately his question was answered when thirty green diamond looking things come from the sky wiping out the UFN and Britannian forces. The remaining forces look up to see the Lancelot with green wings and holding two VARIS weapons. Small slash harkens appear from the sea destroying some more forces then out of the water comes Bismark wielding a weapon he likes to call Excalibur. Kallen notices Bismark first and decides before he does any more damage tackles the knightmare back into the water.

Bismark stares at the knightmare seeing both the symbol of the Black knights and most recently the symbol of Britannia on it "so you must Lelouch's knight"

"What if I am?"

"Then I must destroy you for I have no intention of calling you the strongest knight. I am the strongest knight in the Britannian Empire"

"Prove it"

Bismark charges at her swinging his massive sword but the sword is caught by Kallen and she uses the radiant wave surger on it but to no avail "why won't it work?"

"Excalibur is a magical sword and cannot be defeated by anyone, especially some half breed Japanese bitch" With new found anger in those words she relentlessly charges at him swiping her claws and barely grabbing hold of him only for him to slip away. Kallen attempts to fly away to regain some altitude but when she does Bismark clips the tip of her energy wings with his sword and the energy wings shut off making her fall and leaving her helpless in the air. Bismark points the sword at her and charges at her thrusting down to deliver the finishing blow but that was her plan so at the last second she turns the energy wings back though they aren't at full capacity they are able to make her move only clipping the side of the Gurren. Bismark looks down to notices the palm of the Gurren is pointed right as his cockpit she fires the radiant wave surge and it engulfs his knightmare "…Lady…Marianne" is the last words that come out of his mouth before dying.

Kallen is able to fly back up to the Avalon for repairs on her knightmare. She pop's open the cockpit and rushes the control deck to find Lelouch commanding the forces trying to take out Suzaku who is on one side and avoid the FLEJIA which is being fired on the other side. "Pretty bad out there"

Lelouch turns around hearing that voice "Kallen"

"I'm heading back out once the Gurren in fixed" Kallen walks over and kisses Lelouch. Lelouch blushes with the crew members who are looking at them but he kisses her back.

Their kiss becomes interrupted when the ship begins jerking from left to right and causing great panic amongst the people and in front of the ship was a great big purple light "Shit" was all that was heard from his mouth before he quickly rescans the battlefield "That FLEIJA it wiped out all forces that were protecting out front and now we are in the line of fire for another blast" Looked over the everything again and noticed the Flagship Ikaruga was shot down by the Lancelot "Everyone use your escape route and get as far away from this ship as u can" he rushes over to the communicator "Tohdoh and Xingke we need you to hold off Suzaku as Kallen and I infiltrate the fortress" Lelouch gets nods of agreement and everyone runs out to get off the ship. Kallen and Lelouch run to the hanger and get on their battle ready knightmares. Lelouch's knightmare the Shinkiro is the first to take off followed by Kallen's fully repaired Gurren. Behind them you can see a bunch of ships evacuating.

Lelouch transforms his knightmare into the aircraft mode to move faster but is quickly seen by the Lancelot. "Lelouch!" cries Suzaku as he charges straight for him. Tohdoh quickly intercepts and allows Lelouch to get away.

One of the FLEJIA is fired but misses Lelouch and hits the Avalon destroying it and a lot of knightmares with it. Lelouch quickly uses the Skinkiro's shields to hold open the shields of the Damocles and Kallen rushes inside. Lelouch is about to close the shields when he is attacked by Gino and his new and improved knightmare.

* * *

Jeremiah meets up with the knight of six who on sight fired her huge hadron cannon at him. Jeremiah easily doges he blast but at the cost of his rear guard. He charges at her but cannot get close enough for her weapons keep him at long range. Jeremiah fires his missiles at her but the knight of six, Anya's shield on her knightmare Mordred prevents all his shots from getting through. She fired her cannon again but the speed of the new Siegfried is too fast for her. She decides to fire her missiles at him but Jeremiah is ready for that and activated his shields. The blast pushes him back and some of the missiles destroy the rest of his rear guard. "I have finally met my match" he says while attempting one last charge a the knightmare

She fired the cannon again and hits the upgraded Siegfried directly destroying it. "Memory recorded" She says clicking her pocket diary and inserting his name in it. She becomes distracted and doesn't realize the Sutherland coming out of the Siegfried and lands directly on top of the Mordred. When Jeremiah lands on the knightmare she activates her shields cutting the knightmare in half. "Explode" screams Jeremiah as both his and her unit suffer damage from the explosion of the Sutherland.

Jeremiah was able to jump out in time and when the smoke clears Anya sees Jeremiah flying right at her "Memorize this" he yells and lands on top of the Mordred with his hidden dagger pointed at the young girl "Memorize the memorable name Jeremiah Gottwald, the man who has defeated you"

"Memories, I have no memories"

"No memories, could it be?" he activates his anti geass and uses it on the girl

---------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile---------------------------------------------

Suzaku is in combat with Tohdoh but Tohdoh's machine can't take much more damage from the Lancelot. "Suzaku I thought you wanted a better Japan. Is all you care about world domination!?"

"Foolish Tohdoh, you think Lelouch being alive will grant peace? As long as he lives war will never stop, and I will be the one to kill him" He quickly slashes Tohdoh's knightmare in half, causing his escape pod to activate. Xingke then comes from nowhere and charges at the Suzaku. Suzaku blocks with this MSV sword and uses his second one to chop off the leg of his knightmare. Suzaku quickly appears behind him and cuts the float unit in half making Xingke's unit unable to fly properly.

Suzaku quickly rushes off to Damocles and is forced to watch from the outside

* * *

Lelouch gets away from Gino and tries to keep him away but Gino's persistence proves to great and he catches up to Lelouch but Gino is interrupted but some small energy disks being thrown at him. He looks up and sees Kallen's unit bearing down upon him. Kallen rushes down and blocks the path between Gino and Lelouch.

Lelouch takes this moment to rush inside and leaves Gino with Kallen. Kallen charges at Gino but he uses the Tristan to transform again. Kallen who was prepared for it fires another disk at it cutting it in half but not before a slash harken hits the energy shield generator and allows Suzaku to get inside

Suzaku and Kallen just float here for a little while and starring at each other "Suzaku I really thought you had a plan to help Japan"

"I do but Lelouch cannot be allowed to live"

"Lelouch will be the one who will help save the world"

"Kallen he killed Euphema and ordered the massacre of the Japanese, what makes you think he won't do it again?"

"I know, I know Suzaku but" Kallen lift up the hand of the Gurren

"But?" Suzaku replies lifting up the VARIS

"He won't do it again for he has me" She yells flying at him avoiding the blasts of his VARIS

* * *

Lelouch stops the Shinkiro and gets out. He walks a few steps and walks into a huge room with a garden and beautiful scenery but all this cannot distract him from his goal. For a couple of feet away is a young brown haired girl that's in a wheelchair and in her hand is the key to Damocles. He walks forward toward her and she only stares back with her light purple eyes focusing on him "Lelouch, I expected you to come"

"I know"

"You have come for this" She holds up the key of Damcoles

"Yes, such power should not be in your hands"

"I have been the one firing FLEJIA, the one commanding the forces that have opposed you"

"Nunnally why?"

"You are Zero the man who killed many of our family. Euphe, Cornelia, Schneizel, Clovis, you killed them all"

"And with them dead the world will see a bright new future"

"Under your tyrannical rule"

"So you killed thousands just to kill me?"

"If you're dead the world will move forward"

"Nunnally you are wrong, I am leading this world to the future it needs"

"I don't believe you; I can't believe you which is why I cannot hand this key over to you, even if you use your geass on me"

Lelouch thoughts go spinning in his head "Use geass on Nunnally, that is something I wanted to but, she has her sight now so it would work, no if I use it on her I will lose what little I have left of myself"

"Lelouch it ends for both of us" she flips the key over "this is the self-destruct button once I press this we will both be gone and the world will see its future

"NUNNALLY" Lelouch yells and takes off his contact lenses in a panic "Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, hand over the key to Damocles"

Her eyes begin to glow red as she tries to resist his orders "no I cannot give it to him" but she cannot hold out and becomes completely under his control "here you are big brother" she says with a smile upon her face

He walks over to her and bows to her "I love you Nunnally" he says before standing up

She awakens from the geass and notices the key not in her hands but instead his. "You used your geass on me didn't you" she yells and slams her fist against her wheelchair.

"It is for your own good" He says and walks off

"You are a demon Lelouch" she yells and tries to catch up to him on her wheelchair only to fall down the steps

Lelouch turns around "I will come back for you" he says and walks off

* * *

Kallen keeps up her attack but Suzaku is able to parry her every move. She quickly fly's up and grabs a piece of his wing and rips it off but that allows Suzaku an opening to cut off a piece of hers. "Suzaku stop this foolishness, you have been wrong from the very beginning so why can't you see it?"

Suzaku strikes down at her only for her to parry with that little dagger "any gain through contemptible means is not worth having, or so I believed so now I'm creating my own future"

Kallen fires her slash harkens at him only to have them blocked but she also fires the Radiant Wave Surger at him but it is dodged while Suzaku counters with the energy shards coming from his wings. "You joined a corrupt system thinking change could be made from within and now that it is gone you want it back?"

"I want Lelouch dead!"

"How selfish of you, wanting him dead when we are on the path to peace, all because of one person"

"You are no different; you fight for Lelouch not realizing the problems he will cause"

"Suzaku this ends now" She throws the dagger at him and the dagger is dodged but Kallen was right behind it and is able to destroy his wings but in the process has her own destroyed by the MSV swords. They come crashing down onto Damocles but quickly get back up and strike eachother with their knightmares. With Kallen's excessive use of the Radiant Wave Surger it almost runs completely out of power and can no longer pierce Lancelot's armor even if it does make direct contact "My Radiant wave Surger no longer has any effect"

Suzaku is having a similar problem for his shields have run out. "My shields our out of energy, no matter I won't lose" He quickly goes up the wall with Kallen right behind him. He uses the slash harkens to bring him close to the wall and tries a spin kick only to have Kallen duck and striking him back. Kallen backs off and switches her arm so it's blunter and will make better impact. Suzaku takes out a sword and charges at Kallen. He throws the sword making contact with the side of her knightmare but Kallen uses the slash harkens to disable one of his land speeders. Balancing on the other one Suzaku spin kicks one of her arms making his leg and her arm useless. He then fires his slash harkens destroying the face and leg of Kallen's knightmare. At the same time she tries her utmost best to make her blunt arm make contact with his knightmare.

When her head is knocked off she losses nearly all power and her knightmare stopping in it's tracks "no, it didn't make contact"

"You are wrong Kallen it did" he says having the Gurren's arm smashes right into the chest of the Lancelot "But it's not over yet" he yells and brings out his second MSV sword and pointing it right at Kallen's cockpit "KALLEN THIS IS THE END!"

"NO NOT NOW I CAN'T LOSE!" she yells and in a desperate attempt forces all energy into her arm making it open slightly in an attempt to fire the Radiant Wave Surger

"KALLEN"

"SUZAKU"

They both yell as the sound and broken metal being heard. A small thin red line barely visible to the naked eye was seen coming out of the cockpit of the Lancelot. The Radiant Wave Surger may not have had enough power to pierce the Lancelot's armor but the Gurren's damage to it made it possible to break through and hit his cockpit

"Kallen" she says as he begins coughing up blood. The attack hit close to Suzaku's heart making it fatal but not instant "Take care of this new world" he says as he coughs more blood

"I will" Is the only words she says before passing out. The arm breaks off and Kallen falls off Damocles to be caught by an unexpected ally. Gino is the one who catches her "I see so you won Kallen"

Suzaku rests his head against the interior of the cockpit and smiles "Euphe I am coming" is what he says before the Lancelot blows up with him inside

* * *

Outside the battle continues to rage on until a huge blast is seen within the enemy ranks. Someone fired a FLEJIA right at them. Lelouch is all of a sudden seen on every broadcasting station around the world "People I have now gained control of Damocles and FLEJIA if those opposing the UFN and myself want continue this fight then they shall know the FLEJIA first hand, as of this moment the war is over and the world shall reach a new age.

* * *

"Three years have passed since that day. The mercenaries surrendered and most were put to death by Lelouch. The Britannia was officially a member of the UFN and under Lelouch's orders it was sent to the sun and destroyed. Britannia's military was dissolved into the Black Knights and Lelouch was made military advisor of it. Guilford made one rebellion in the name of Cornelia but was captured and killed. The surviving son of Andreas Dalton was captured but then reinstated into the military for reasons unknown. Though the Britannian military was gone Lelouch was allowed to keep the Knights of the Round. I was the Knight of Zero and Jeremiah made the Knight of One. Anya with thanks to Jeremiah was allowed to be the Knight of Six still. Gino who saved my life was put to hard work for betraying Britannia. After two years of service he was allowed into the Knights of the Round as the Knight of Seven. In Japan Ohgi disappeared after the war saying he was to search for Villetta Nu who very few know is dead. Kaguya was made leader of Japan and Tamaki opened up a bar where he original members of the Black knights meet for a drink. Lelouch and I went there once and Lelouch decided to dress up as Zero to make it a little more festive. Tohdoh and Chiba married after they quit the army saying they had enough of battle and wanted to live in the new Japan in peace. The day the world was in peace became a national holiday for everyone and I predict once Lelouch dies statues of Zero will be built in his honor. I myself married Lelouch 1 year after the world became peaceful and that as the largest recorded wedding in history. We are now on our way to meet Kaguya to discuss plans to help the needy and hungry. Yes the world is moving into a better place. Nunnally was almost sentenced to death but Lelouch promised the world that she wouldn't leave the Palace. Poor girl but she at least has that person called Rolo to keep her company. I was told he was acting as Lelouch's little brother but now acts as Nunnally's brother since they both had a common brother in Lelouch"

A little kid begins tugging on Kallen's Black and red gown "Mommy Mommy are we there yet?" says a young boy almost one year old with Black hair and Blue eyes

Kallen stares over to her husband who is reading a book that was published called code geass. In fact it was published by Diethard who works directly under Lelouch.

"Yes the World is a better place"

FIN

* * *

I am done and srry but I did not look over it…I spent so long on it that if the grammar really destroys the story then I will fix it….and if u don't like the battle I will edit it but that was the best I could do. This story is now done….How did you all think of it please leave me a review

Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reading

ALL HAIL LELOUCH!


End file.
